Un plan desesperado
by Higary
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se aman mutuamente, ¿el problema? Que ninguno le dice sus sentimientos al otro, y es por esto que Kyuubi, con ayuda de Tsunade, decide darles un empujoncito XD
1. Chapter 1

RESUMEN:

Sasuke y Naruto se aman mutuamente, ¿el problema? Que ninguno le dice sus sentimientos al otro, y es por esto que Kyuubi, con ayuda de Tsunade, decide darles un empujoncito XD

_**Holi hola, gente bonita. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que espero les guste. En este los chicos ya tienen 18 años y hace un año que Sasuke regresó a la aldea. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar de momento, ah, el capi me quedó algo cortito por ser el primero. Sin más los dejo para que lean, y vean las Higary-notas al final XD**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZA EL PLAN**

El Sol apenas se asomaba, poca gente andaba por las calles a esas horas. Un chico rubio caminaba con paso decidido rumbo a las oficinas de la Hokage para tratar con ella un asunto que ya lo tenía bastante harto.

-Ah, Naruto-kun –saludó Shizune al verlo en un pasillo-. Qué extraño verte por aquí tan temprano.

Pero el chico la pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

Llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de la Quinta y sin tocar entró bastante molesto, topándose finalmente con una rubia voluptuosa sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

-¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué entras a mi oficina de esa man...?

Se detuvo al percatarse de que los preciosos ojos azules del chico ahora eran de un color rojo intenso.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo, Hokage.

-Kyuubi... ¿Qué rayos planeas hacer apoderándote del cuerpo de Naruto? ¡Libéralo inmediatamente!

-Tranquilízate, que al menos por esta vez no tengo pensado destruir la aldea ni matar a nadie.

-¿Entonces?

-Se trata de Naruto –con este simple nombre se ganó la total atención de Tsunade-. Hay un asunto con respecto a él que necesito discutir contigo.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo a Naruto? –comienza a ahorcarlo- ¡Habla!

-Hey, dije que te tranquilizaras –lo suelta-; pero qué mujer tan violenta –susurró-. Mira, lo que ocurre es bueno dependiendo del punto de vista de donde lo veas, pero al menos para mí se ha vuelto tremendamente molesto. Por no decir cursi.

La Hokage lo miraba expectante.

-Verás, ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace tiempo, pero después de atar algunos cabos ya no me quedó la menor duda. Todo comenzó dos meses después de que el Uchiha pequeño regresó a la aldea...

FLASH BACK

Aquél día Naruto caminaba felizmente por la aldea, desde que había logrado traer de vuelta a su querido amigo Sasuke se encontraba de excelente humor.

-Ahh, creo que iré a comer un poco de ramen. ¿Uh? –miró a un grupo de aldeanos rodeando a alguien- ¿Qué estará pasando allí?

Sasuke, con su usual cara seria y fría, escuchaba los reclamos de aquella gente.

-Maldito traidor, ¿por qué volviste?

-Seguramente está planeando apoderarse de Konoha.

-Es cierto, eres igual que ése Orochimaru.

-¡¡Ya basta!!

Las miradas de todos se posaron en cierto rubio que miraba con molestia a las personas.

-Naruto-san –dijo un aldeano con nerviosismo

Con el paso del tiempo, el rubio se había ganado el respeto y confianza de la gente de la aldea, y ellos sabían que el chico estimaba de sobremanera al Uchiha.

-Sasuke baka –lo jaló del brazo con una sonrisa-, vamos a desayunar.

Sin replicar nada se dejó guiar por su amigo ojiazul que miró de manera hostil a los aldeanos. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Naru con ternura.

-Kyyaaa, Sasuke, te miras muy bien con esa expresión, deberías sonreír más a menudo, te hace ver muy apuesto.

Ante tal comentario el azabache se sonrojó y volteó la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Déjame en paz, dobe.

-Jejejejee.

-Tú también...

-¿Eh?

-Tú también te ves muy apuesto cuando sonríes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de ponerse completamente rojo.

-Ah... mira, llegamos al Ichiraku, vamos a comer –y corrió hacia el pequeño local para dejar que Sasuke viera su expresión

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y desde entonces le ha estado lanzando indirectas a Naruto, pero el torpe ni cuenta se da –terminó de contar-. Es tan desesperante ver a esos dos y que ninguno diga nada de lo que siente.

-Entiendo –respondió la rubia-. Pero dudo que sólo hayas venido a contarme lo que ocurre entre ellos.

-Bien, lo que sucede es que ya estoy cansado de ver a Naruto sin pareja, teniendo en cuenta que el mocoso Uchiha lo adora. Además, mi contenedor es TAN ingenuo que no se da cuenta de los numerosos pretendientes que le van detrás. Si no fuera por esos cuatro que siempre lo andan cuidando seguro que ya habría perdido su virginidad.

-En resumen, ¿quieres que te ayude a que Sasuke y Naruto estén juntos oficialmente?

-Correcto, y tengo un maravilloso plan, pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Minutos después se escucharon dos risas macabras provenientes de aquella oficina.

Pasó una semana. Kyuubi había vuelto a tomar el cuerpo de Naruto para llegar ante Tsunade.

-Lo tengo listo –decía ella dándole un frasquito con un líquido azul-. Soy una genio, me costó trabajo pero finalmente logré que tuviera todas las características que dijiste. Bébela y todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Más te vale, sino serás la primer persona a la que mate.

De un sólo trago se tomó el contenido del frasco. Kyuubi sintió el cuerpo pesado y cayó inconsciente, aunque Tsunade lo sujetó a tiempo.

-Todo sea por tu felicidad, mi pequeño Naruto –susurró acariciándole la cara al joven

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi llevó a su equipo a la oficina de la Quinta porque ésta los había mandado llamar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó el jounin

-Bien, chicos, como Sai se ha reintegrado a su deber como ANBU he decidido asignarles a un nuevo integrante a su equipo. Además, él acaba de llegar de la aldea oculta de la lava (Higary: Me tuve que inventar el nombre), así que quiero que lo traten bien. Pasa, por favor.

Por la puerta entró un guapísimo joven de unos 18 años, cabello color naranja y ojos rojos, alto y con un gran físico, el cual a Naruto se le hizo algo conocido. A Sasuke no le agradó la sonrisa prepotente del chico, y menos la forma en que miraba a su rubio amigo.

-Su nombre es Kurama Kyosuke –presentó la mujer-. Trátenlo como a un integrante más del equipo Kakashi.

_El plan está en marcha. ¿Lograrán Kyuubi y Tsunade su objetivo?, ¿ha aparecido otro rival para Sasuke?, ¿quiénes son los "cuatro" que protegen a Naru?, ¿por qué siempre termino los capítulo de mis fics con preguntas? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo._

_**HIGARY-NOTAS**_

_**Bien, he ahí el primer capítulo. Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic, recuerden que este es sólo el inicio, aún hay muuuuuuuchas sorpresas por leer. Y además verán a Sasukito muerto de los celos a causa de la cercanía de varias personas con Naru. Espero sus comentarios con quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, pedradas, jitomatazos y lo que quieran. Bye bye y nos leemos pronto XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holi hola de nuevo, gente bonita. Aquí les traigo ya listo el capítulo dos, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que se me había olvidado que estaba subiendo aquí el fic TT Espero que mi fic les siga gustando a pesar de lo tarde que traigo la continuación, para compensarles, la próxima semana sin falta les traigo el tres XD**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Naruto y sus personajes desafortunadamente pertenecen a Kishi-sensei, pero luego de unas negociaciones, cofcofamenazascofcof, acordó compartir conmigo a Kyuubi n.n**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DEL EQUIPO KAKASHI**

Las reacciones entre el equipo 7 no se hicieron esperar: Sakura se sonrojó por el chico tan guapo que tenía delante, Naruto miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado, Sasuke casi lo estaba matando con la mirada, y Kakashi... pues él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo por la reacción de Sasukito.

-Hola -saludó el sensei-, soy Hatake Kakashi, líder del equipo; y ellos son mis lindos y queridos alumnos...

-¡H-hola! -la pelirosa empujó a su maestro-, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un placer.

Kyosuke la miró sin mucho interés.

-Mucho gusto -sonrió el rubio-, soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha. Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-El placer es mío, Naruto -lo sujetó de la mano y se la besó, haciéndolo sonrojar

Ante esto, Sasuke jaló al ojiazul y se puso delante de él.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -le preguntó de mal humor Kyosuke

-Uchiha Sasuke -bajó la voz-. No vuelvas a tocarlo.

-Jaja, el plan está marchando a la perfección. Muérete de celos, Uchiha. Te mostraré lo que es ser todo un conquistador

-Bien, chicos -habló Tsunade-, Kyosuke entrenará con ustedes y los ayudará con las misiones. Ah, Naruto, dado que tu casa es espaciosa, y parece que le agradas a Kyosuke, quiero que se hospede contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron Sasuke y Sakura

-No hay problema, Oba-chan -contestó el zorrito-, pero...

-Descuida, estoy segura de que se llevará muy bien con los demás. Ahora váyanse a entrenar o algo.

-Sí -respondieron todos los ninjas y se fueron

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer para darle la bienvenida a Kyosuke-kun? -preguntó el peligris

-Sí -dijeron emocionados Sakura y Naruto

-Hn

-¡Al Ichiraku ramen! -gritó Naru

-¡Olvídalo, Naruto-baka! -dijo la pelirosada- No vamos a llevar a Kyosuke-kun a ese lugar.

-Ramen me parece bien -intervino el pelinaranja con seriedad

-Claro, a mí me encanta el ramen -dijo inmediatamente la chica para quedar bien con el joven

-Grr, este idiota sólo quiere impresionar a mi Naruto -pensaba el Uchiha

-Entonces vamos al Ichiraku -declaró el sensei

Llegaron al pequeño local y se sentaron en una mesa. Al poco rato Ayame llevó un tazón de ramen a cada uno.

-Está delicioso -decía alegremente el rubio-, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

El azabache sólo asintió, Naruto lo conocía tan bien que no era necesario emplear palabras para darle a conocer su opinión.

Después de comer, Kakashi y Sakura se fueron a sus casas.

-Kyosuke-kun -llamó el rubio-, ¿y dónde están tus maletas?

-¿Eh?

Oh, no, esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

-Tsk, qué problemáticos, los he estado buscando.

El trío volteó para encontrarse con Shikamaru.

-Hola, Shika -saludó el rubio sonriendo

-Sí, hola. Tsunade-sama me envió para darle esto al chico que vino de la aldea de la lava -dijo mostrándoles una maleta

-Ahh... gra... cias -contestó el pelinaranja. Uff, eso había estado cerca.

-Menos mal, entonces vamos a casa para que te presente a los demás.

-Yo los veo luego, chicos -se despidió el Nara

-Adiós, Shika.

-... Voy contigo, Naru -dijo inmediatamente el Uchiha

-Está bien -sonrió. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea se había apegado mucho a él, pero eso se los contaré con más detalles más adelante

De camino a casa de Naruto, sintieron un fuerte chakra y de pronto alguien pasó corriendo junto a ellos y se colgó de la espalda del rubio.

-¡¡Hoooolaaaa, Naru-chaaaaan!! -gritó con efusividad un pelinegro- Te extrañé mucho.

-Bienvenido, Ita-chan -le contestó con su linda sonrisa

-¡Suéltalo, aniki!

-Ah, ototo baka, no te había visto.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Y no toques a Naruto!

-¿Uh?, ¿quién es él? -preguntó el Uchiha mayor mirando al de ojos rojos e ignorando a Sasu

-Vamos a casa y allá les explico a todos.

Llegaron a una grande y linda casa de dos pisos color azul. Abrieron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Kisame, quien traía puesto un delantal azul con el dibujo de un pescado.

-Bienvenido, Naru -saludó el azul-... Ah, Itachi-san, no sabía que ya estaba de regreso. Deidara y Sasori también acaban de volver.

-Hola -entró saludando el ojiazul-, Dei-chan, Sasori-san.

-¡Naru-chan! -el chico de la arcilla lo abrazó igual que como hiciera Itachi en la calle- ¡Te echamos de menos!

Sasori (con su aspecto de pelirrojo sexy) miraba seriamente al Uchiha menor y luego reparó en el pelinaranja.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó

-Escúchenme por favor, Ita-chan, Dei-chan, Kisa-chan y Sasori-san: él es Kurama Kyosuke y viene de la aldea oculta de la lava. Oba-chan me ha pedido que se quede a vivir con nosotros mientras permanece en Konoha.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio evaluando al chico. El primero en hablar fue Itachi.

-Si tú lo has aceptado, Naru-chan, entonces por nosotros no habrá problema. A menos que intente algo contigo -pensó

Los cuatro guardianes del rubio seguían mirando a Kyosuke.

-Naru -llamó Kisame-, oye, ocupo unas cosas para la cena, ¿podrías ir tú por ellas?

-Claro, sólo dime qué necesitas.

Le dio una hoja y su monedero con forma de sardina.

-Voy contigo, dobe -se ofreció inmediatamente el azabache

Una vez que ambos salieron de la casa, Itachi comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos qué planeas hacer con este aspecto, Kyuubi?

-Je -sonrió de medio lado-, me reconociste muy fácil, no por nada eres considerado un genio, Uchiha.

-No fue tan difícil descubrir tu chakra aunque lo tengas disfrazado; después de todo, estuvimos tras de ti durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces, ¿qué buscas adquiriendo forma humana? -preguntó el pelirrojo

-Supongo que no habrá problema si se los explico a ustedes. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Naruto está enamorado del mocoso Uchiha y que éste también está loco por Naruto. ¡Es demasiado desesperante verlos lanzarse miraditas sin que ninguno se anime a decir nada! Así que le pedí a la Hokage una poción para convertirme en humano y disfrazar mi chakra para hacer algo y unirlos.

-¿Y no crees que Naru notará tu ausencia? -preguntó Kisame

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, pescado? Dejé el poder de tres de mis colas en su interior, así que sentiré cuando él quiera hablar conmigo y podremos mantener comunicación en cualquier momento.

-¡Genial! ¡Eres increíble! -dijo Deidara con admiración

-Claro, chica, no por nada soy el bijuu más poderoso

-Oye, no soy una chica ¬¬

-Lástima, te verías muy bien. Como sea, ¿piensan ayudarme?

-¡Yo sí! -dijo inmediatamente Itachi- Quiero a Naru-chan como mi cuñadito Ya que me rechazó como pareja TT

-Yo también -habló Kisame-, porque Naru quiere a Sasuke.

-También ayudaré -dijo el rubio

-Pues mientras él no intente hacerle algo pervertido a Naruto-kun supongo que no habrá problema -comentó Sasori

-Pobre de mi ototo, si se nota que le tiene ganas a Naru-chan

-Muy bien -dijo Kyuubi-, entonces me ayudarán a darle celos al mocoso Uchiha y...

-Oye, Naruto...

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Bueno... ¿estás a gusto con ellos? Quiero decir, ¿estás feliz viviendo con ellos?

Ante esta pregunta Naru sonrió.

-Para mí, que siempre había estado solo, es algo extraño vivir en la misma casa con otras personas, pero me siento muy contento, ellos se han convertido en la familia que nunca tuve, son como mis hermanos mayores.

-...

-¿Sucede algo? Te quedaste callado.

-Yo... si ellos no hubieran llegado contigo... Yo... te hubiera pedido que vivieras conmigo.

-O/O ¿Eh?

-Naruto, yo...

-¡¡Naru-chan!!

Alguien se colgó de su espalda como lapa y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Waaaa, me asustaste, Sai.

-¡Oye, suéltalo!

-Naru-chan –lo ignoró el ANBU-, ¿por qué estás con el Uchiha bastardo?

-Te estás ganando un pase al infierno, copia barata.

-Íbamos a comprar las cosas para la cena, Sai.

-Yo también voy –pone ojitos de cachorro-, ¿sí, Naru-chan?

-Claro, está bien.

-¡Maldito Sai! Arruinó mi oportunidad de estar a solas con mi Naruto

Después de hacer las compras, los tres volvieron a la casa.

-Chicos –dijo el rubiecito entrando-, invité a Sai a cenar.

-H-hola –se intimidó ante las miradas de los cinco hombres, entonces se percató del de cabello anaranjado-... Naru-chan, ¿quién es él?

-Ah, claro: Sai, él es Kurama Kyosuke, viene de la aldea de la lava y Oba-chan lo asignó a nuestro equipo.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, Sai baka –habló Sasuke-, él es tú REEMPLAZO.

-No me importa –se abraza al rubio menor-. Eso no cambiará mi amor por Naru-chan.

En cuestión de segundos Sasori y Kisame habían mandado a volar a Sai, literalmente, mientras Deidara sujetaba al ojiazul posesivamente.

-Sai –habló el Uchiha más sexy-, ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre tomarte tantas libertades con Naru-chan?

-¿Celoso, Ita-chan?

-¿Debería? Y deja de llamarme así, Sai.

La cena transcurrió sin más percances, sólo con miradas de odio lanzadas entre Sasuke, Sai y Kyosuke; Naru comía tranquilamente mientras los ex Akatsukis sólo estaban alertas en caso de que los otros tres intentaran iniciar una batalla en su casa.

Un rato después, Sai se marchó porque tenía una misión muy temprano el día siguiente. Naruto acompañó a Sasuke afuera de la casa.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

-Sí. Cuídate de ese sujeto pelinaranja.

-¿Hay algo malo en él?

-Me parece un tipo muy sospechoso.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, recuerda que tengo a Itachi y a los demás para cuidarme.

-Sí, desafortunadamente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada. Bien, tengo que irme –dudó un poco, pero se acercó hacia Naruto para darle un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo...

-Naruto –llamó Kyosuke-, entra o te puedes resfriar.

-Eh... síp. Buenas noche, Sasuke –y se metió a la casa

-¡Maldito! –pensaba el azabache con ira- Lo agregaré a mi lista de venganzas...Ah, es verdad, Naruto me la quitó cuando volví a Konoha T.T

Naru y el de ojos rojos se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Cómo es tu aldea, Kyosuke-kun?

-Deja las formalidades, puedes decirme Kyo.

-Ok.

-Bien, el lugar de donde vengo está al norte del país del fuego, es una aldea poco conocida. No son muchos los ninjas que hay, pero nos esforzamos bastante para proteger nuestro hogar. Por eso decidí venir aquí, para –entrecierra los ojos-... para... para...

-¿Para?

-Maldición, cambia el cartel.

-¿Eh?

A espaldas de Naru se veía a Kisame sosteniendo unos carteles donde estaba escrito lo que minutos antes había estado diciendo Kyuubi.

-Kisame baka, pon el letrero que sigue –lo regañó Deidara

-Ups, perdón –cambió el cartel

-Ah, decía que vine aquí para mejorar mis habilidades y así ayudar a mis demás compañeros a ser más fuertes.

-Eres increíble –le sonrió

-Fiu, nos salvamos –dijo Dei

-Debes estar más atento para la próxima, Kisame –añadió Sasori

-Lo siento TT

-Naru-chan –apareció Itachi en la sala-, es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Enséñale su habitación a Kyosuke-kun.

-Tienes razón. Kyo, vamos.

Ambos galanes subieron las escaleras.

-Chicos –llamó a sus tres compañeros-, nosotros también iniciaremos desde mañana la operación "Hacer que mi ototo baka se le declare a Naru-chan".

-Entendido.

Naru se dejó caer sobre su cama. Miró hacia el techo suspirando: había estado casi seguro que Sasuke intentó darle un beso, pero lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones.

-Kyuubi... Oye, Kyuubi... Kyuubi, ¿estás despierto?... ¡Hey, zorro!

-Ah... ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no me respondías?

-Es que estaba durmiendo –mintió-. Bien, ¿qué sucede?

-Uh... yo...

-Recuerda que estoy en tu interior, puedo ver perfectamente lo que sientes y piensas. ¿Tiene que ver de nuevo con el mocoso Uchiha?

El rubio se sonrojó.

-Es que por un momento parecía que iba a besarme.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Digo... Pues ya te he dicho que seas directo y te le declares.

-Pero...

-No me vayas a salir otra vez con eso de que seguramente no te quiere, porque en mi opinión es algo que el mocoso ya dejó muy claro.

-...

-¿Por qué no pruebas a darle un poco de celos? De esa manera te convencerás de que te quiere.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, ¿o no recuerdas su cara aquella vez cuando le contaste que habías rechazado al chico de la arena?

-Mmm... Ahora que lo dices se molestó mucho.

-Jujuju, fue genial. Lástima que nunca le quisiste contar que su hermano mayor también se te declaró.

-¿Bromeas? De por sí las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos. Si con lo de Gaara se puso furioso no quiero ni pensar en cómo habría reaccionado hacia Itachi.

-¿Ves? Es muy receloso y posesivo contigo. Al menos intenta lo que te dije, trata de darle celos con ese apuesto y carismático chico que vino de la aldea de la lava.

-¿Con Kyo?

-Sí, parece que al mocoso Uchiha no le agradó mucho.

-Lo pensaré. Bueno, mejor me dormiré porque tengo sueño. Buenas noches, Kyuubi.

-Ajá. Descansa, Naruto.

Naru se quedó profundamente dormido. Y en otra habitación, un pelinaranja miraba las estrellas desde su ventana.

-Jujuju, me voy a divertir mucho con estos chicos.

_¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer el zorro de nueve colas?, y también Itachi y compañía, ¿de qué manera buscarán unir a la pareja?, ¿Naru se dará cuenta de que Sasuke está loco por él? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo._

_**HIGARY-NOTAS:**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el capi, muchas gracias a quienes leye**__**ron el anterior, en especial a quienes dejaron sus lindos comentarios (perdonen, pero aún no sé cómo responder los reviews en esta página T/T Si alguien me dice cómo, se lo agradeceré). Más adelante les contaré cómo era la actitud de Sasuke hacia el rubio cuando recién volvió a la villa, y por qué Itachi y compañía terminaron viviendo con él. Ya saben, apoyen el fic y comenten, recibiré quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, peticiones, flores, jitomatazos, amenazas, pedradas y demás. Se me cuidan mucho y bye bye XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holi hola de nuevo, queridas lectoras

_**Holi hola de nuevo, queridas lectoras. ¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! En especial a Fussili por haberme dicho cómo responder los reviews, sólo que no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos y quería subirles el capi lo más rápido posible n.n Les prometo que pronto los contestaré todos. Sin más, les dejo con este capítulo que espero les guste (sufre Sasuke, sufreeeee, muajajajajja) (Kyuubi: Ya estás divagando de nuevo)**_

CAPÍTULO 3: OPERACIÓN "UCHIHA CELOSO"

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha. La casa propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto se hallaba en total calma... hasta que a Kisame se le ocurrió que era hora de despertar a todos.

-¡¡Arriba, Naru-chan!! –gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe- Un nuevo día ha comenzado y no hay que desperdiciarlo.

El chico, desde su cómoda camita, lo vio salir y escuchó cómo despertaba a gritos a los demás habitantes.

-¡Kisame-baka! –gritaba Deidara- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no interrumpas mis sueños de belleza!

-Es muy temprano para que andes de vanidoso, Dei –le dijo Sasori bostezando

-Buuuaaaa, ¡Naru-chan! –corrió a su habitación- ¡Kisame-baka y Sasori-san no me comprenden!

(Higary: El Deidara de mi fic es un tanto histérico y dramático, para que no se les haga raro, jejeje)

-Calma, Dei-chan, tranquilo –pedía el ojiazul siendo asfixiado por el artista

-Hacen mucho escándalo desde temprano –comentó el nuevo inquilino

-Perdona, Kyo –dijo Naru-, seguro que no estás acostumbrado a despertar así, jeje.

-Pues de hecho sí, si todos los días el pescado hace lo mismo

-¿Y dónde está Ita-chan? –preguntó el zorrito

-Debe seguir durmiendo –contestó el pelirrojo-, ya sabes que tiene el sueño muy pesado.

-Ok –dijo Kisame-, iré a levantarlo –corrió hacia la habitación del Uchiha-. ¡¡Itachi-saaaaan!!

-Waaaaaa –oyeron gritar- ¡Kisame, no me asustes!

PLASH, SPLACK, ZOCK (sonidos baratos de golpes)

Se podía apreciar a la ama de casa, digo, a Kisame con la cabeza vendada y el ojo morado mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Hoy todos tienen el día libre, ¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio de pelo corto

-Pero tenemos otra misión especial, Naru-chan –contestó el otro rubio

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-Es secreta, muy secreta –contestó el marionetista

-... Está bien, pero no hagan nada que les pueda acarrear problemas.

-Kukuku, ya verás, Naru-chan –dijo su futuro cuñado n.n-, si tenemos éxito no sólo la Hokage nos adorará.

- O.o?

-Aquí tienen el desayuno –dijo el pescado colocando en la mesa una enorme bandeja llena de hot cakes, miel, mantequilla, cajeta, mermelada, chocolate líquido, leche, jugo, café, etc.

Todos voltearon a ver impresionados a la orgullosa ama de casa (de ahora en adelante mi apodo para Kisame en este fic, además de pescado XD)

-Si no tuvieras cara de pescado serías una excelente esposa –comentó Kyuubi humano

-Jojojojo, lo sé –sonrió con orgullo

-Si un día tengo hijos definitivamente te contrataré como niñera, Kisame –dijo Dei

Terminaron de desayunar y Naruto y Kyo tomaron sus armas.

-Nos vemos, chicos –se despidió el rubio

-Ten mucho cuidado, Naru-chan –dijo el artista

Naru sonrió y asintió.

-Cuídalo bien, Kyosuke-kun –habló Itachi

-¿A quién crees que se lo estás diciendo? ¬¬ Andando, Naru.

-Síp.

En el puente ya los esperaban Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te parece si después de la misión vamos tú y yo a comer?

-No

-¿Qué tal un paseo por la plaza de la aldea?

-No

-Al menos vamos a comer un helado juntos.

-¿Qué no entiendes que...?

Se quedó callado al ver acercarse a Naru platicando alegremente con el pelinaranja.

-_¿Cómo se atreve ése a tratar a mí Naruto con tanta familiaridad?_

-_Grrr, no dejaré que Naruto sea el que se quede con ése chico_ -sonríe como tonta- Buenos días, Kyosuke-kun.

El mencionado ni siquiera se molestó en responderle.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan, Sasuke –saludó el alegre ninja

Sakura empujó al rubio y comenzó a insinuársele al pelinaranja.

-Dobe, ¿estás bien?

-Síp, no pasó nada.

-¿No intentó sobrepasarse contigo ése tipo?

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke?

-Pues a...

Justo en ese momento llegó Kakashi.

-Qué tal, mis queridos alumnos –saludó felizmente

-Sensei –la chica lo miraba sorprendida-, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?

-También puedo ser puntual –los miró con reproche-. Y debido a que tenemos un nuevo integrante me pareció que no era correcto hacerlo esperar en su primer día.

-Ya en serio, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto

- Bueno, tenía unos asuntos que atender y por eso me levanté temprano.

-Lo suponíamos -dijeron a la vez el rubio y la pelirosa

-¿Y de casualidad esos asuntos los tenías que atender "cerca" de la academia ninja? –cuestionó Sasuke con su sonrisa prepotente

-_Sasuke sabe demasiado, tengo que hacer algo. _Ah, sí, la misión de hoy es muy fácil, consiste en llevar un mensaje a la aldea del cerezo, así que andando.

-¡Kyyyaaaa! –gritó la dueña de la irritante voz- Kyosuke-kun, ¿conoces esas flores que tienen el mismo nombre que yo?

-Sí

-¿No crees que somos igual de hermosas?

-Lo dudo mucho.

Se ve a Sakura dibujando círculos en un árbol con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

Sin que el equipo Kakashi lo supiera, detrás de unos arbustos eran espiados por los 4 ex akatsukis.

-¿Kakashi está tras de Iruka-san? –preguntó el poseedor del Mangekyou

-Sí –informó su amigo azul-, yo lo he visto espiar al sensei de Naru.

-Mmm... Es raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso saber el pelirrojo

-Kakashi tiene fama de conquistador, así que me parece raro que se muestre tan tímido con Iruka-san.

-Debe ser porque de verdad le gusta, ¿no?

-Supongo. Bien, ya lo he decidido.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ahora Deidara

-No sólo ayudaremos a mi ototo baka y a Naru-chan, sino también a Kakashi con Iruka-san –saca unas camisetas negras que traen las siglas E.C.K. en color verde fosforescente

-¿E.C.K.? –preguntó Kisame-, ¿qué significa, Itachi-san?

-Equipo Cupido de Konoha, jujuju, y estas camisetas serán parte de nuestro uniforme.

-Itachi –lo llamó el rubio-... No tienes sentido del gusto para los uniformes...

-Oigan –habló Sasori-, se estás alejando, tenemos que seguirlos.

-De acuerdo.

Los ninjas se dirigían con tranquilidad a la aldea del cerezo, bueno, sin contar el monólogo absurdo que tenía Sakura con el de ojos rojos.

-_¡¡Arrgg!! No sé cómo Naruto y el Uchiha pueden soportar a esta fastidiosa _–pensaba-. _Si por mí fuera ya le habría cerrado la boca a golpes._

-Dicen que en esa aldea hacen un té delicioso; podríamos ir juntos después de entregar el mensaje, Kyosuke-kun.

Kyuubi estaba harto. Volteó a ver hacia atrás y miró que Sasuke y Naruto conversaban amenamente.

-Espero que los cerezos ya hallan florecido –comentaba con ilusión el ojiazul-. Iruka-sensei me dijo que se ven muy hermosos. Sería fantástico poder verlos, ¿no crees, Sasuke? –sonrió tiernamente

-Sí, tienes razón –le regresó la sonrisa, aunque de medio lado

_-Bueno _–suspiró resignado-, _creo que puedo soportar que la lapa rosa me fastidie si con eso los deja a ellos tranquilos._

Después de un largo camino (al menos para cierto chico de cabello color zanahoria quien tuvo que soportar una molesta voz), el equipo Kakashi llegó a la aldea del cerezo.

-Bienvenidos –los recibieron en la entrada unas lindas chicas vestidas con coloridos kimonos-, esperamos que disfruten su estancia.

-Sensei –llamó el chico lindo del grupo-, ¿a quién debemos darle el mensaje?

-Al jefe de la aldea. Démonos prisa y así podremos dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de volver a casa.

-Sí –contestaron sus chicos

Llegaron a la mansión del líder de la aldea. Su jardín estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos en flor.

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Verdad, Kyosuke-kun?

-Hn

Unos guardias los recibieron para guiarlos con su jefe.

-Síganme por... –se quedó callado mirando hacia el jardín

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó el peligris

Todos voltearon a donde los guardas miraban y se quedaron fascinados ante la imagen: Naruto se encontraba bajo la arboleda, el viento mecía suavemente sus rubios cabellos mientras en sus manos caían las flores que danzaban en el aire.

-_¡Es hermoso!_ -pensaban Sasuke y los guardias embobados

-_¡Qué lindo!_ -Kakashi parecía un papá viendo a su hija pequeña

_-Ju, pues qué esperaban_ –Kyuubi sonreía con orgullo-, _después de todo es mi contenedor_

-_Grr, hasta Kyosuke-kun se quedó embelesado con el tonto de Naruto, pero no me daré por vencida _-lo jala del brazo- Vamos, Kyosuke-kun, terminando la misión podremos dar una vuelta.

El chico se soltó de un jalón y caminó hacia el ojiazul.

-Naruto, vamos –lo llamó-, no te quedes atrás.

-Sí, lo siento –se disculpó

Kyo acercó su mano a la cabeza del chico y le quitó algunas flores que tenía en el cabello.

-Te mirabas muy lindo –le dijo mientras sonreía muy sexy

-¿Qué? O/O

-_¡¡Yo lo mato!!_ -pensaban con ira Sasuke y la pelirosa

-Dobe –llamó enojado-, date prisa, estamos en misión todavía.

-Las cosas en el equipo se pondrás muy interesantes -Kakashi se divertía con la situación

Los ninjas siguieron a los guardias hacia el interior de la casa. Y en los arbustos, el recién formado E.C.K. vigilaba.

-¡¡Naru-chan!! -decía Itachi embobado

-Reacciona, Itachi-baka –le pegó Dei en la cabeza para que despertara de su mundo

-Perdón, es que mi Naru-chan se miraba más lindo de lo que es. Kisame, ¿le tomaste fotos?

-Sí –saca una cámara digital-, y también video.

-Kyyyaa, yo quiero verlo n.n –pidió el rubio

-Empiezo a arrepentirme por haber venido con ellos –suspiraba el pelirrojo

-Sasori, mira tú también –dijo el azulado-, las fotos de Naru.

Le acerca la cámara al hombre.

-¡Qué lindo!

Y es que como habrán notado, los ex Akatsukis eran débiles ante el rubio precioso.

Regresando con el equipo Kakashi, los ninjas ya habían entregado el mensaje, y se fueron a tomar té antes de volver a Konoha.

-¡Qué delicia! –decía el rubio bebiendo su té

-Es verdad –apoyó el peligris-. Creo que compraré un poco para llevárselo de regalo, jujuju.

-Sasuke, ¿a quién crees que Kakashi-sensei quiera regalarle el té?

-Mmm... Lo mejor será que no lo sepas todavía.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que te impactaría demasiado.

-El té está delicioso –decía la fastidiosa-, ¿verdad, Kyosuke-kun?

-Hn

-Ah... ya sé, ¿qué te parece si cuando volvamos a la aldea te llevo a recorrerla?

-No, mejor se lo pido a Naruto.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema –le sonrió el chico

-Yo también –inmediatamente intervino Sasu, miró a Kyo e intercambiaron miradas de odio

-El ambiente se puso tenso -pensaba el rubio con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza

Para evitar una pelea innecesaria, Kakashi regresó a la aldea inmediatamente.

-Hora de volver a casa, chicos, andando.

-Sí –contestaron a la vez

-Oigan –llamó Sasori-, se están marchando

-No te están escuchando –dijo Kisame

-Dango -murmuraba Itachi comiendo

-Que té tan delicioso –saboreaba Dei

Los otros dos sólo suspiraron.

El grupo de ninjas de la hoja caminaba por un bosque, seguidos por los guardianes del zorrito rubio, que a qué hora los alcanzaron, es todo un misterio.

-Ya saben el plan –susurró Ita

-Sería mejor si usara mis hilos de chakra –comentaba Sasori

-No, es peligroso, podrían descubrirnos. Bien, a sus posiciones.

Naru se había quedado un poco atrás de sus compañeros ya que encontró nueces tiradas y decidió recogerlas para llevárselas a Kisame, ya que su amigo azul las adoraba. Cuando retomó su marcha para alcanzar a los demás no se dio cuenta del hilo (de ropa, por cierto) que habían amarrado los espías, y se tropezó.

-Waaaaaaaaa

-Dobe, cuidado.

A una velocidad increíble, el azabache sujetó al chico antes de que cayera al suelo, provocando que quedaran en una posición muy comprometedora.

-G-gracias... O/O

-Yo... de nada... –contestó también sonrojado

-Huy, ya se están lanzando sus miraditas, ya me cansé de que no den el siguiente paso. Bueno, habrá que intervenir para darles un empujoncito -Kyo se acerca con cara de preocupación- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, descuida n/n

-Uchiha, creo que ya puedes soltarlo –lo miró feo

Sasuke le regresó la mirada y sin muchas ganas se separó de su amigo.

-_Grr, yo quiero que Kyosuke-kun se preocupe por mí_. Vamos, Kyosuke-kun.

-No me presiones, niña fastidiosa.

Vemos de nuevo a Sakura dibujar círculos en un árbol.

-Buuaaaa TT –lloraba Deidara- ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo el que hiciera que Naru-chan se tropezara? –zarandea al pelirrojo- ¿Qué tal si se lastimaba su carita?, ¿o se raspaba sus manitas?

-Tranquilo, Dei. Era obvio que el Uchiha pequeño lo sujetaría antes de que se lastimara.

-Kisame –llamó Itachi-, oye, reacciona.

-Naru tan lindo recogió nueces para mí, y yo intento hacer que se caiga TT –corre a un precipicio e intenta lanzarse- ¡Qué clase de mamá soy!

-No te preocupes por eso, Kisame –lo detenía Ita-. Y no eres su mamá --0

Los otros ninjas llegaron a su querida aldea.

-Chicos –el sensei de la cicatriz en la nariz los alcanzó

-¡Iruka-sensei! –lo abrazó

-¡Hola, Naruto! –le despeinó el cabello mientras le sonreía

-Qué tal, Iruka –dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

-Kakashi, Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a su despacho inmediatamente, por eso me mandó para esperar que volvieras.

-Ya veo –y pensó- Y yo que pensé que Iru-chan había venido a recibirme TT Los veo mañana, chicos.

-Adiós, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei.

-Cuídate, Naruto. Luego te invito a comer ramen.

-Síiii –gritó feliz

-Calma, Sasuke, no puedes ponerte celoso de Iruka, después de todo va ser algo así como tu suegro

-Kyo –llamó el chico Uzumaki-, ¿entonces quieres que te muestre la aldea?

El chico se dio el lujo de ver la cara de asesino-psicópata que Sasuke traía en ese momento, y con una sonrisa cínica jaló al rubio hacia sí y le susurró

-Será un placer, Naruto.

¿Qué pasará en el recorrido por la aldea?, ¿Sasuke se quedará de brazos cruzados?, ¿Kakashi podrá dar algún avance con Iruka?, ¿por qué Kisame es adicto a las nueces? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo XD

_**HIGARY-NOTAS:**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo XD El ECK es mi mayor orgullo hasta ahora, jeje, y adoro a Kisame en el rol que desempeña, es el ama de casa ideal de todos, jajajaja. Bueno, espero que sigan comentando sobre mi fic, recibiré quejas, sugerencias, saludos, felicitaciones, pedradas, flores, jitomatazos y demás XD Se me cuidan mucho y bye byee!!**_


End file.
